Every Where But Here
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Ok all this is a a song fic about SS! and if i do say my self it is soo kawaii! The song is Everywhere by Michelle Branch! Please RR!


Ok I heard this song on the radio and then it hit me this is sooooo perfect for a song fic for Sakura-chan Amber Normal Amber 4 84 2001-11-12T18:28:00Z 2001-11-12T18:29:00Z 7 1205 6872 57 13 8439 9.2720 

Ok I heard this song on the radio and then it hit me this is sooooo perfect for a song fic for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun!!!! I looked all over for the song and because they did not say the name or the artist I had to guess but I could not find it so I went up to my room and listened to the radio for a long time and finally the song came on!! And I went on line and got the lyrics and the song and hopefully I will get the Cd for Christmas!!

Well I don't own CCS or the song Everywhere by Michelle Branch!!

You're Everywhere but Here

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Song lyrics~

"Talking"

Dreams or daydreams 

(Thoughts)

~Turn it inside out so I can see   
the part of you that's drifting over me~

"Why did you have to leave I just found out my feelings for you." Said Sakura looking at Syaoran Bear.

She picked him up

"I just found out who my number one was and you left." she hugged him tightly

"There she goes again talking to the bear," said Kero

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Kero waved his hand or paw in front of her face. 

"There she goes again in her little world." he went back to playing his video game

Sakura was day dreaming again

"Hi."

"Hi what is wrong you look sad."

"I am waiting for some one."

"Well that person must be very lucky." the young man said.

"He is."

"I am sure he would wait forever for you."

Sakura looked up at the young man with deep amber eyes

"Syaoran is that you?"

"And whom else would it be." he laughed

Sakura hugged him tightly 

"I missed you so much when did you get here?"

"Just a few hours ago."

"Are you here to say?"

"Yes I am here to stay with you."

He looked at the green-eyed beauty

"No more phone calls and letters I will be with you?" Asked Sakura.

"That is right no more phone calls no more letters."

She hugged him "we will stay together forever." 

~And when I wake you're never there   
but when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere~

She opened her eyes and Syaoran was not there

"Just another daydream and nothing more." she got out a box from under her bed.

And took out a letter and read

Dear Cherry blossom,

I miss you very much and I hope that you liked the gift I gave you when I saw it. It reminded me of you. My business if almost done and I can come back to you. I miss you so much I wish I could see you.

Love Syaoran.

"Yes Syaoran I love the ring you gave me." she held up her hand and looked at her ring which had cherry blossoms around a bright emerald. 

She tried so hard not to cry but she missed him so much. (What did he look like now? Would he come back soon?)

She had a million questions to be answered. 

~Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are~

She went outside for a walk to the park but she ended up in front of Syaoran's old apartment. 

~'Cause every time I look   
you're never there~

She closed her eyes hoping that she could feel his presents but she could not he was to far away but then his face popped up into her mind once again

"Please wait for me I will be back for you"

"I will wait forever…" 

She opened her eyes 

~And every time I sleep   
you're always there~

She walked around not knowing where she was headed. She was thinking about her life and many other things. 

Then she saw a young man with dark brown hair 

"Syaoran?"

The man turned around but it was not Syaoran

"Oh sorry I thought you were so one else."

"That is ok."

Sakura walked away she put her hands in her pockets

~'Cause you're everywhere to me~

She walked slowly down to a lake and sat down she closed her eyes 

" I will come back I promise will you wait for me?"

"Forever." 

She opened her eyes again and looked out to the greenish blue water

~And when I close my eyes it's you I see~

She felt king ok cold and then realized he had no clue where she was or where her house was.

She stood up looking around she had never been to this place before as beautiful as it was she knew she had to find her way home.

She walked around; the sun was setting slowly in the background.

She felt lost and cold she then closed her eyes and then saw Syaoran

~You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone~

"I will come back" 

She opened her eyes and realized she was right back a the lake

"How am I suppose to get home when I have know clue where I am?"

~I recognize the way you make me feel   
it's hard to think that   
you might not be real~ 

She sat down to think about how to get home. She could not remember anything but all she wanted to go was to the park.

She looked at the water

"Come on Sakura-Chan get in the water is great."

"I don't want to it is to cold to swim."

"Sakura come on it is not to cold."

She put her hand in and then pulled it back quickly

"Not cold huh?"

"It is not cold." He said letting his powerful green aurora in to the water making it become hot.

"Oh I see mister powerful." she laughed and dived into the water and then came back up

"See it is not cold." he hugged her

"Well not with you in it." He started to blush *ok I added things that never happened before in here to make it go along with the song but you have to say that is kawaii!!!*

~I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me~

Sakura got up and started to walk around to find her way home. She finally made it to the park where she was suppose to go in the first place she sat down on the swings.

"He said he didn't love me, he said he loves me like he loves my father."

"Shhh Sakura-Chan it is ok." Said Syaoran.

She cried on his shoulder 

"I don't know how any one could turn you down."

"He said I would find my number one soon."  
"I am sure you will Sakura, I am sure you will."

~'Cause you're everywhere to me   
and when I close my eyes it's you I see~

She got up off of the swing and walked slowly home she stopped and looked back at the swing and saw Syaoran there swinging holding on to her. When she was crying over Yuki-kun. She smiled and walked home.

~You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone 

I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh~

She said as she walked away. "You're always in my mind and you will always be with me even if you are not here."

She walked away

"Of course if you will always be in my mind as well Sakura."

She turned around and saw a young man with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

"Syaoran!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly

~And when I touch your hand   
it's then I understand   
the beauty that's within   
it's now that we begin~

"I missed you so much Syaoran!"

"I did to my love I did too."

"This is not a dream or a daydream or a…"

She stopped talking because Syaoran passionately kissed her.

"Can you do that in a dream?" asked Syaoran putting on a smile   
*you know that so kawaii smile*

~You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so~

"No but can I ask you one thing?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"Kiss me again."

"Hmm I think that sounds like a order."

"It is."

"Good." he kissed her again

~Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone~

She held on to his hand and the walked away from the park. They were talking about how each other was and many other things.

~Cause you're everywhere to me   
and when I catch my breath   
it's you I breathe   
you're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone~

"Are you going to stay here with me forever?"

"Forever and ever and Sakura can I ask you something?" 

"Any thing."

He got on his knee and said "I know we are to young but promise me you will marry me when we are older." He put a ring with a ruby in the middle of it surrounded by deep green emeralds leaves.

"Hmm maybe I should think about it?" she smiled and kissed him

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it is a yes." she kissed him again 

~You're in everyone I see.   
So tell me   
do you see me? ~

They walked to around hand in hand The End 

Well that is my fic kawaii right?!! Well R+R and tell me what you think of it. I love this fic!!! I can't believe I made it!!! It turned out so much better then I thought it would and it all started with a song by Michelle Branch. This is not my first song fic but I think it is my best one of all!!! Well please R+R!!! And please no flames for this one!!!!

MoshiMoshiQueen Out!!!


End file.
